With Prejudice
by JLouiseCaonach
Summary: Elizabeth and Darcy come to an earlier understanding after Mr. Phillips overhears Wickham's accusation against Darcy in Meryton.
1. Chapter 1

If this seems familiar it was originally posted as 'A Mere Country Attorney' – a playground entry for Dropping Eaves on A Happy Assembly in August 2019.

I'm finishing up the last chapter of 'The Wisdom of Mrs. Collins' and when that's done, I'll continue this story.

This has not been beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

_In __civil procedure__, when a court dismisses a case "with prejudice," it means that the court intends for that dismissal to be final in all courts, and that __res judicata__ should bar that claim from being reasserted in another court. (Cornell Law School, Legal Information Institute)_

"Mr. Wickham, while informal the bequest may have been, I believe there may be actions we could take on your behalf." Neither Elizabeth nor Wickham realized that Mr. Phillips had taken a seat on a nearby chair.

"Oh, uncle! It would be very generous of you to take up Mr. Wickham's cause. You are too good." Elizabeth was delighted that her Uncle Phillips was willing to champion Mr. Wickham against to dour and cruel Mr. Darcy.

"Lizzy, you must not get too excited. I am a mere country attorney, but I have several well-placed friends in the legal community in London. Even then, I do not know that we can compete with any representation Mr. Darcy may employ. Mr. Wickham, if you would care to give me the particulars of your situation, I shall write a few of my colleagues directly."

Wickham had remained silent during the exchange between Elizabeth and her uncle. This evening was taking an unexpected turn. His charm had worked. He had thought himself exceedingly lucky, the young lady, already thinking ill of Darcy, was ready to believe anything he said that placed Darcy in a negative light.

That Darcy was here, and heartily disliked, was a gift. Even without this boon, his charm had never failed him. His slanderous words had just enough truth in them to achieve his purposes. A warm smile, bit of flirtation, an intimation of the injustice he faced at the hands of Darcy and the sympathy flowed from these simple misses and their slow-witted neighbors. He became a valued member of many a community; a welcome guest in many a home. Credit was extended by many a merchant. Liberties were granted by many a maiden.

His manner was such that no one had ever challenged his story. He had fielded a few uncomfortable questions from time to time, but he had been able to finesse his way out of those conversations. However, he knew his story could not stand up to any real scrutiny, especially with Darcy in the vicinity. For the first-time in his life he believed he may have overplayed his hand.

"Mr. Phillips, you are too kind. I could not ask you to go to such trouble on my behalf. Nor do I have the financial means to wage a serious battle for the living I should have had."

At this Mr. Phillips scoffed, "Nonsense, lad. I would be happy to help, if you would allow it. It has been some time since I have had the occasion to participate in such a legal skirmish that I am sure this will prove to be. I would relish the opportunity. No remuneration necessary."

Wickham's eyes widened at this, panic beginning to take root. "I must stress I have no wish to pursue Mr. Darcy for the unfairness he has enacted against me. It would be unseemly for one destined for the church to seek relief through legal maneuvering. And, alas, what would be the gain? If I were, ultimately, granted the living, would the parishioners trust me given the way of attaining my position? No, it can come to no good.

"And to be under the thumb of Darcy would be unbearable. His bitterness would make my position quite untenable. Darcy's influence among his tenants and the surrounding community is absolute and far-reaching. How could I minister to my flock effectively given his implacable resentment which surely become well-known? Who would go against the great master of Pemberley?"

Elizabeth agreed. "However, your consideration for your potential congregants reinforces your goodness. Perhaps, pecuniary relief could be granted in lieu of the living. What say you, uncle?"

"Indeed, that seems to be a more likely result should Mr. Wickham emerge the victor in this matter. Though, given the circumstances, and knowing Mr. Darcy as we do, I do not believe formal action to be required as he would not like his privacy compromised by our suit. Once he realizes Mr. Wickham is not without friends willing to come to his aid, he will do right by you, Mr. Wickham."

"Oh, yes!" Elizabeth cried. "We can make our arguments directly to him. I am certain proud Mr. Darcy would wish to avoid the spectacle this would create. Nor would he wish his wider acquaintance to know of his reprehensible conduct."

Mr. Wickham paled. "You are all kindness, sir. However, I cannot ask you to pursue this. You must think of your own wellbeing. Darcy can crush you as he has me. Your practice may suffer irreparable damage. No, sir. You will do no such thing on my behalf. I will not see you hurt due to your own benevolence." From experience, Wickham believed self-preservation to be amongst the strongest of motivations. Surely, Mr. Phillips persistence could not withstand this tactic.

"Very well. I will adhere to your wishes on the matter. However, I do think it would be a fitting to make Mr. Darcy aware that the people of Meryton are not impressed with his fortune and connections. It would take ten of him to equal your goodness and tolerance."

Wickham held up his hand, as if to prevent any additional arguments. "You must not, either of you. I am resolved that this matter should go no further."

Mr. Phillips countenance lost all affability. Gone was any trace of the sincere helpfulness it had held throughout this conversation. His eyes steely, his voice low and menacing, he said, "See that it does not, Mr. Wickham. While it is true Mr. Darcy is not well-like among Meryton society, I will not stand by as you malign an honorable man with your ludicrous tale of woe. Frankly, it was quite unbelievable. You are not as convincing as you believe yourself to be."

Both Wickham and Elizabeth were struck dumb by Mr. Phillips' speech. Disbelief was apparent on both of their faces. "Truth is the currency of my trade, Mr. Wickham. I have become very, very good at distinguishing truth from lie. What proof can you offer me that Mr. Darcy is guilty of that which you accuse him? Have you a copy of the will? The name of Mr. Darcy's solicitor? Have you taken orders? Are you even in the position to accept a living? How have you supported yourself prior to joining the militia? I have several more questions, but you can make a start with those."

Wickham's mask of friendliness once again slipped into place. This time it was tinged with just the right amount of hurt. "Mr. Phillips, this affront against my person wounds me greatly but I am resigned to such things. Mr. Darcy taints my good name whenever he can. Surely, Miss Elizabeth, you can see how mistaken your uncle is about me."

Before Elizabeth could respond, Mr. Phillips continued his assault on Wickham. "No, Mr. Darcy has said nothing of you. And it is you who are mistaken, Mr. Wickham. I may be a mere country attorney, but I am not a rube. And you are not as charming or as intelligent as you believe yourself to be. Know that I will be visiting Mr. Darcy at the earliest possible moment I can on the morrow. I am quite willing to serve witness as to the slander you have so enjoyed executing this evening."

Wickham searched for an escape. Lydia, feeling that her sister and her uncle had monopolized Mr. Wickham for far too long, came over and invited him to join her at the card tables. He accepted with alacrity, commenting that he needed to make an early night of it so perhaps just a game or two. Once alone, Elizabeth looked at her uncle with wonder, and not a little bit of confusion. "How..." was all she managed to say.

Her uncle looked at her kindly. "What is it you wish to ask, Lizzy? How could Wickham be so cunning? Or how could I be so perceptive?"

"Both, I guess. Oh, dear, that does not do you justice, does it?"

"Do not think on it, my dear. Like you, I am prone to sketch the characters of those I meet. Keen powers of observation are a professional necessity. As is the ability to take the measure of a man quickly." He stopped her before she could interrupt. "I have a good deal more experience than you, Lizzy. You should not berate yourself for believing Mr. Wickham's story. Also, I am not a pretty, young lady, flattered and worked upon by a practiced charmer. I can be a bit more detached under the circumstances."

"Well, this has been most embarrassing. Oh, how quickly and wholly I was taken in by Mr. Wickham. What does that say for my powers of discernment? Especially, as I can admit that, considering everything, I do believe Mr. Darcy to be an honorable man. How could I believe him to be so cruel in this instance?"

Mr. Phillips raised an eyebrow at her knowingly. "The comment?"

© 2019 – Copyright held by the author


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth was not looking forward to her usual morning walk. Last evening, her uncle had arranged to meet her on the paths near Longbourn before turning toward Netherfield. They hoped to encounter Mr. Darcy as he was out for a ride. A visit to the neighboring estate by the pair, or an encounter in Meryton, was out of the question as such a meeting would arouse all manner of speculation. This would allow them to meet away from the eager gossips as well as the other inhabitants of Netherfield.

As Elizabeth made her way to their meeting spot, she huffed in a very unladylike fashion. Of course, it is the comment, she thought. Mr. Darcy made a rude comment and it wounded her more than she cared to admit. Nor did she care to examine the depths of her vanity or the wound itself. And, as with all things that that hurt her, she was wary and kept her distance. That is quite the untruth, Lizzy, she told herself. Her actions with Mr. Darcy were not those of caution but rather provocation. She could acknowledge she rather enjoyed swatting at the bee or poking the bear. Never boring, perhaps even a little thrilling, and always entertaining. Her spirits lifted as she thought of Mr. Darcy as a bear.

Her uncle hailed her, "Good morning, Elizabeth. Forgive me for saying so, but you do not look as though you had a restful night."

"You are correct, uncle. Self-reproach is not conducive to peaceful slumber. And you, uncle, are you and my aunt well this morning?"

Mr. Phillips chuckled, "You are a good girl to ask after you aunt. She will be abed for some hours, as you know. However, I am very well. Even given our errand, I am quite delighted to enjoy this walk with you. I do not believe we have ever had the occasion to do so before."

Elizabeth was thoughtful for a moment. He was correct. They had never spent much time together outside of the family group. It was not the same with her uncle Gardiner. How is it she spent more time with her uncle who she saw only a few times a year and from whom she was separated by such a great distance?

Taking his arm and turning him toward the Netherfield path, "As you say, let this be the start of a new habit. It is so pleasant I can be forgiven for not wanting to mar it by meeting with Mr. Darcy."

"Elizabeth. Do you really think Mr. Darcy so terrible? You admitted last night you believed him to be an honorable man."

"Honorable, yes. Agreeable and friendly, I do not. He is always so cold and unapproachable. So why must we, why must I? Mr. Darcy is nothing to us, nor we to him. He will move on, as will Mr. Wickham. There is no need to escalate the situation." Elizabeth said, with great agitation.

"This escalation, as you call it, is merely acting properly. Alerting Mr. Darcy as to Mr. Wickham's slander and allowing him to clear any shadow from his name is incumbent upon my honor." Mr. Phillips insisted. "I take it your self-reproach is unrelated to your attitude towards Mr. Darcy.

"Uncle, you mistake me. I do not regret my behavior toward Mr. Darcy. Rather, I regret only my eagerness to believe Mr. Wickham. From the very beginning-from the first moment, I may almost say-of my acquaintance with Mr. Darcy, his manners, impressing me with the fullest belief of his arrogance and his conceit, were such as to form the groundwork of an almost immoveable disapprobation; so you see, I have disliked Mr. Darcy far longer than I have even known the name of Wickham. I see no reason to change my opinion now."

"From the first moment, Lizzy? When I asked about the comment last night, I did not truly believe you still held it against Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth noted the hint of disapproval in her uncle's voice.

Defiantly, she stated. "His faults remain the same. I believe my first impression of Mr. Darcy has proven true. He is still a most disagreeable man. You know I always believe in first impressions."

"And what of your first impression of Mr. Wickham? Did that prove correct? Can you not admit it foolish to believe Mr. Wickham while thinking poorly of Mr. Darcy?"

Determined to make her point, Elizabeth "My foolishness is not in thinking ill of Mr. Darcy, but rather allowing my dislike of him to leave me vulnerable to gossip." Grasping, she changed tacks, "How do we really know that what Mr. Wickham said is not so? He had such an appearance of truth. Mr. Wickham was obviously embarrassed by your challenge. Could that be why he did not stay to defend himself? He has been so mistreated by Mr. Darcy and, perhaps, others with power over him that he was simply weary, defeated even, by yet another challenge to his integrity."

"Elizabeth Bennet, you cannot really believe what you are saying?" Mr. Phillips was suddenly struck with sympathy for his brother and thought of the justness of his complaints of living in a house full of females.

"Uncle, you know I credit myself with the firmness of my opinions." Ever stubborn is our dear Lizzy, Mr. Phillips thought.

"Lizzy, you have much confidence in your opinions for one so young. How do you come by it? On what do you base your confidence? When have you had the opportunity for it to be tested?" He asked gently.

"You have lived here all your life and we are a small society. And while we do encounter newcomers to the community, they are seldom complete strangers. They are the friends and family of those you already know. We have some prior knowledge of their persons."

"Well, in London—" Elizabeth started but was interrupted.

"Your time in London with my brother Gardiner and his family is carefully structured and your engagements already have some degree of vetting. Of those you meet, have you had much occasion to see if your opinions come to bear?" Releasing his arm, Elizabeth walked ahead for a moment, finally coming to rest against a tree just off the path.

"If you cannot be swayed from your first impression will you allow that others can do so? How can one put so much weight in impressions when they are based on what we show the world, and are, thus, so shallow? Mr. Wickham thought me simpleminded and easily persuaded." Elizabeth colored at these words as they perfectly described her as well. "He knows better now. There have been many who have underestimated Jane because she smiles prettily, only allowing a few to be privy to her thoughts."

Still feeling a bit contrary, "Are you suggesting people should not believe their first impression of Lydia? What greater depth is she hiding from the world?"

Mr. Phillips could only chuckle. "Lydia has no artifice, no filter. She quite lives up to her first impression but that does not mean that is all she is or that she cannot change. As I think about it, Mr. Darcy lacks filter and artifice as well. He is most likely very close to the man of your first impression. I never thought of those two being at all alike." Very thought of the perplexed and horrified expressions of both Mr. Darcy and Lydia, should they know his thoughts, made him laugh all the more.

After giving her some time, he approached his niece and spoke quietly, "Do not think I am making sport of you. Lizzy, child, look at me. Why are you being so obstinate? I know you do not believe that rubbish you spouted about Mr. Wickham."

Fractious, Elizabeth blew out a breath in exasperation. "I am reluctant to say, for it does me no favors to admit to such foolishness. Mr. Darcy finds me only tolerable. I should be used to that, having grown up with Jane. But I am not as impervious to his remarks as I would like others to think."

"Lizzy, your feelings were hurt. You do not need to apologize for that. Mr. Darcy should not have said such a thing. And I will make no excuses for him. Mr. Darcy is responsible for himself and will have to answer for his own conduct. I imagine he is not often in company that checks his more unpleasant behaviors. I do not think that the young man has anyone in his life who cares enough to do so. You do, however.

"I am not your father; but it does disappoint me to see you behave so with Mr. Darcy. You have a kind and generous heart, with a capacity to forgive. Do not let Mr. Darcy, or Mr. Wickham, for that matter, change that."

Only yesterday, Elizabeth could not have imagined having such a conversation with her uncle. That, more than anything, challenged her conviction in her own powers of discernment. How had she never seen the man who stood before her? His care and concern for her was etched on his face.

She had not the time to ponder this more as they heard hoofbeats and saw a horse and rider approach. Her uncle gave her hand a brief squeeze as he placed it on his arm once again. Nodding and gracing him with a weak smile, they turned to greet Mr. Darcy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah, Mr. Darcy, good morning. My niece and I wish to speak with you. Will you grant us a few moments of your time?"

Darcy was surprised to encounter anyone during his ride, and the pair before him was truly unexpected. He was not unhappy to see Miss Elizabeth, but he could not recall ever having a conversation with her uncle. He was lucky he could even bring his name to mind. But he had to admit his curiosity was peaked. "Of course, Mr. Phillips, allow me to dismount so we may converse more easily."

Mr. Darcy dismounted and led his horse to tether on a nearby fence

"Even if he can prove Mr. Wickham's tale untrue, I still do not like him." Elizabeth whispered.

"No one is suggesting you have to; I certainly am not. If that is what you take from my comments, I can only think you are being deliberately obtuse. I only asked that you not allow your dislike for Mr. Darcy to task you so. After all, I know of nowhere that it is mandated you must like everyone you meet."

Feeling somewhat placated, "That is exactly it. Thank you for understanding, uncle."

"However, that also means that not everyone you meet must like _you_."

"Uncle!"

"Come, Lizzy, you cannot have it both ways. I think you should just acknowledge your mutual dislike and move past it. No need to expend so much energy on such unpleasantness."

Elizabeth glared at her uncle before looking towards Mr. Darcy upon his approach, luckily, he was still far enough away so as not to hear the conversation. "Lizzy, if we are civil, I am sure he will respond in kind." Mr. Phillips whispered. She shot her uncle a sharp glance that suggested that was not likely to happen.

"Now, of what did you wish to speak? Is there something I may do to assist you?" Elizabeth was taken aback by this simply display of helpfulness.

"Mr. Darcy, I fear what we wish to discuss will not be welcome, however it is quite necessary." Mr. Phillips hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Mr. Darcy, I believe you know a gentleman known as Lieutenant Wickham."

"Wickham! He is a lieutenant now, is he? He most certainly is not a gentleman. Why do you ask of him? Has he said anything?" Darcy demanded.

"You seem quite agitated, Mr. Darcy. Have you something you wish to hide?" Elizabeth snapped.

"Hush, now Lizzy. There is no need to -"

"And, you, Miss Elizabeth, seem quite combative. I am at a loss to understand why." Darcy snapped back.

"_Children_, there is no need for this antagonism," sighed Mr. Phillips. "Lizzy, be good. And I respectfully ask the same of you, young man."

Darcy's first instinct was to put Mr. Phillips in his place. _Who did this man think he was to speak to me in such a manner?_ Almost, immediately he discarded that thought. He felt the correctness of Mr. Phillips' censure. It reminded him of his own father saying the same thing to him, usually when he and Wickham clashed in their youth. _Wickham!_ How easily Elizabeth Bennet could vex him and make him lose his line of thought.

"My apologies, Mr. Phillips. You are correct, conversation regarding Wickham is never welcome but please tell me how it is he leads you to me this morning?

"Mr. Wickham intimated a close association with your family." Elizabeth noticed Mr. Darcy's face change with her uncle's statement. His jaw clenched and his face reddened with anger. And just before he closed his eyes, she noticed, not just anger, but pain. Her curiosity was growing, and she promised herself she wouldn't interrupt him again.

Mr. Darcy took a moment to collect himself, and when he opened his eyes, the anger and pain was replaced with determination. "Please continue, sir."

"Mr. Wickham was kind enough to inform us of his relationship with you. He mentions you grew up together, as close as brothers he said. He then declared you chose pride and wealth over the bond of friendship, the wishes of your father, and, indeed, common decency. What say you to these allegations, sir?"

Darcy would have laughed if so much were not at stake. "Mr. Phillips, you do have a gift for brevity. I imagine his telling was much more involved."

"That is true. He regaled us for quite some time on the topic. And I must say, Mr. Wickham weaves an excellent tale. Deceit, betrayal, dishonor, and more. It was quite the performance. He is a skilled liar."

"You did not believe him? That is most remarkable." Darcy could not but marvel at the man before him.

"I did not." Mr. Phillips stated firmly. "Mr. Darcy, it has been some time since I learned to see through bluster and prevarication. Not to mention, Mr. Wickham was too charming, too smooth, too…practiced. He obviously enjoyed the act of telling his story as much as the story itself. He is very impressed with himself and his ability to persuade his audience, including the young ladies of the neighborhood, of his sincerity.

"But Mr. Darcy, while I do not believe Mr. Wickham, you are both newcomers to our community. We must actively seek the truth of the matter. Only then, can we work to stave off any rumors that may present themselves. Thus, the purpose of our meeting is not only to alert you to the account of you being put forth but to allow you to share your perspective as well."

"Mr. Phillips, you have my gratitude. It is true that Wickham is a practiced storyteller. He is so convincing that very few seek me out to hear my version of events. I will share what I feel I can while still maintaining my privacy. And Miss Elizabeth, I have often thought you one of the most intelligent women of my acquaintance. My respect for you in that regard only grows. That you so clearly saw through Wickham's charm is a testament to your good sense."

_Mr. Darcy obviously believes I share my uncle's astuteness._ Elizabeth was astonished by this open approbation. And unlike Wickham, she had the sense that his words were not said in order to flatter her but simply a statement of fact. So, when her uncle did not correct Mr. Darcy's assumption, she followed suit, remaining silent. She now very much wanted to hear what Mr. Darcy would say in his own defense.

As Mr. Darcy told of his connection with Mr. Wickham, she found her dislike of Mr. Darcy tempered slightly. She still could not say she liked him. Nor could she say she unequivocally believed his version of events. Had she not learned that lesson only last night?

Having questioned her own powers of discernment, she vowed to take more time to form her opinions. She recalled a conversation she had at Netherfield Park in which Mr. Darcy said, "My good opinion once lost, is lost forever." She now found this statement more complicated than she originally thought.

Initially, she took it as evidence of Mr. Darcy's implacable resentment. But had he been speaking of Mr. Wickham? It certainly seemed as though there was good reason if Mr. Darcy's account proven true. She was also struck by how she could attribute the same characteristic to herself. Had not Mr. Darcy lost her good opinion? Prior to this morning, she would have said it was lost forever. She realized she should take greater care in forming those opinions.

Mr. Darcy finished his tale, and as he looked at his companions expectantly. "Mr. Darcy, your account certainly has the appearance of truth. Yet, I find myself a bit reluctant to take it at face-value without further scrutiny. Would it be impertinent to request some manner of proof?" Mr. Phillips asked with a quick glance to Elizabeth.

"Not at all, Mr. Phillips. If only all those with whom Wickham shared his tale would ask for such. I have receipts of the debts I have paid on Wickham's behalf as well as documentation that corroborates the veracity of my statements regarding my father's will and the financial reconciliation made for the living. I can ask that they be sent to Netherfield. However, while I am willing to provide this material, I ask that you use the information only to directly refute a claim made by Wickham."

Elizabeth wondered at this. "Will you not wield this information yourself and tell your side of things? Do you not wish to prevent scurrilous rumors about yourself from spreading?"

"Miss Elizabeth, it has never been my practice to trade stories. I do not wish to start now, even in my own defense. I will allow my evidence to prove my case."

"That is a sound strategy, Mr. Darcy. It is a sure and steady way to win a legal case." Mr. Phillips observed in an approving tone.

"I imagine you and your niece, as two trusted members of the community, can make more progress on my behalf than I ever could, being a reserved outsider who is not at all charming or affable."

It was spoken with just a hint of humor. That quite surprised her as did the comment itself. It was the most self-aware thing she had ever heard Mr. Darcy say. He obviously knew how he was regarded in Meryton. Yet, he did not seem angry. Once again, she thought to reevaluate her perception of Mr. Darcy. What was it that her uncle had said? First impressions are shallow.

"Once you have had the opportunity to verify my claims, may I also rely upon you to warn the shop owners and tradesmen in Meryton? If they value their livelihood, they will not extend him credit. I pray he has not been here long enough to do them any real harm."

"I do not believe he has had the opportunity. While I thank you for your trust, I sense there is something more you have to tell us."

"Mr. Phillips, I think you must be an excellent attorney. You are correct. I do not wish to be indelicate in the presence of Miss Elizabeth, but I fear there is another warning I must issue."

"Those same shopkeepers and tradesmen, as well as the other families in the neighborhood, should be wary of Wickham's proximity to their daughters and wives. I cannot offer you proof of my charges without revealing the identity of an innocent young lady, rather innocent young _ladies_." Darcy blushed scarlet as he looked to Elizabeth. "Miss Elizabeth, I encourage you, in particular, to be on your guard around Wickham."

Elizabeth bristled at this stricture. She felt her temper rise at his presumption. "Mr. Darcy, I can quite handle myself around the likes of Mr. Wickham."

Darcy was quick to agree with her. "Yes, I believe you can. But, from what I have learned today, you were not only a witness but a party to Wickham's embarrassment. He can be persistent when he feels he has not received his due. He will try to persuade you back to his side. He cannot bear that a beautiful young woman did not fall to his usual schemes. That, coupled with your cleverness, present an attractive challenge to Wickham."

"I am sure Lizzy, will use an abundance of caution with regard to Mr. Wickham. I will also impart this information, discreetly, of course, to her father so we may ensure the safety of her sisters as well. Now, unless you have any questions for us or additional concerns you wish to share, we should part before Lizzy is missed. And you, lad, have an assignment to complete."

"Indeed, I will write to my man of business straight away. I will have my evidence before you in a few days' time. Mr. Phillips, Miss Elizabeth, you have my gratitude for bringing this matter to my attention. And for granting me the opportunity to preserve my good name in the community."

The group completed their farewells. As Mr. Darcy retrieved his horse and rode away, Elizabeth and Mr. Phillips remained silent. Once they were alone again, Mr. Phillips turned to face Elizabeth.

"That is a most unbecoming smirk you wear, uncle." The smirk grew into a grin. "Do not say it. Do not."

"As you wish, who am I to disobey a beautiful and clever young lady?"

"I do not know that Mr. Darcy was even aware of what he was saying. You must not read too much into his comments." Elizabeth was adamant.

"All the more reason to, in my mind." Her uncle retorted

"I suppose that is true. Life with Mr. Darcy would never be boring." Elizabeth said absentmindedly.

"Imagining life with Mr. Darcy, are you?" As Elizabeth gaped at him, he could not help but laugh. "As vexatious as the two of you may be, you are also quite entertaining."

Mr. Phillips relented. "I am sorry Lizzy. I will tease you no more. However, it is a good attitude that, to not read too much into comments that one might make without much thought." A contemplative expression crossed Elizabeth's face. When she did not contradict him, he felt his point made and continued. "In truth, the entirety of our conversation with Mr. Darcy was very illuminating. What are your thoughts on the gentleman now?"

"I confess I do not know what to think about him. I will need to consider what we have learned today. But you, my dear uncle, have been a delightful companion. Shall we walk again tomorrow?"


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas Bennet was not pleased with the course his morning had taken. He listened as Elizabeth and his brother Phillips shared the events of last evening's card party and their meeting with Mr. Darcy in great detail. The two chattered back and forth, adding to each other's account. _How often did Phillips and Lizzie walk together,_ he wondered.

"Was it necessary to interrupt my morning with the trials and tribulations of the Misters Darcy and Wickham? These two men are wholly unrelated to me. I cannot even recall if I have met Mr. Darcy or if I merely think I have because he is so often a topic of conversation.

"I know I have never met this Wickham but Lydia's incessant chatter about him is enough to drive me to distraction after only one day. I do not wish to discuss the gentlemen any more than I must. Now, may I return to my book?" Before the last words were out of his mouth, Mr. Bennet had resumed his reading.

"Thomas, do you not see the folly of thinking that way? Young women, of which you have five in your household, do not take into consideration your lack of enthusiasm when discussing young gentlemen. The only thing to determine is the level on which you engage in the discussion." Mr. Phillips responded.

"Timothy, I never imagined I would find myself at odds with you regarding the silliness of females. Our status as brothers is, after all, a direct result of having married the silliest of sisters. No, it is easiest to let it all be. No need for me to get involved unless one of the gentlemen in question comes to ask for my blessing."

"Papa! Were you not listening? If we are to believe Mr. Darcy, Lt. Wickham is not the sort to ask for your blessing as he has no intentions to marry, or at least not to the daughter of a country squire. His intentions are much more unsavory. He preys upon-"

"Elizabeth, I know I may seem an indifferent father, but I will not have you speak of such things. It is not ladylike." The use of her full name slowed the reply that was forming. However, it was the sharp tone her father used that struck her more profoundly.

It was the exact tone he used with her mother when she wanted to talk about anything related to her fears about the entail or the marriage prospects of Elizabeth and her sisters. He could not be bothered to address the unpleasant reality of their situation. Even now, given all he had been told, his goal was to remove himself from the conversation with the fewest words possible.

Elizabeth had a sudden realization that she had, perhaps, been very unfair to her mother and perhaps overly generous to her father and had been so for a very long time_. It is proving to be a day of uncomfortable revelations_, she thought. At that moment her uncle spoke, just as sharply as her father.

"Your outrage is misplaced, Thomas. What you mean is you are reluctant to hear such things because you would have to acknowledge your daughters need your guidance and protection and that would mean pulling yourself away from your bookroom. It has always been so. Your apathy where your family is concerned is deliberate, irresponsible, and dangerous. Your responsibilities do not cease to exist because you choose to ignore them."

Mr. Bennet, looked at his brother, perplexed. He had never seen this side of Phillips before. As he was pondering the man before him, he noticed Elizabeth, his Lizzie, looking at her uncle in wonder. It was a look of adoration, respect, and pride. Love him though she did, it was not a look she had ever leveled at him, her own father. Angered and jealous at what he saw as the defection of his favorite child, he ordered them both from the room. "I see it is not possible to have a rational conversation with you. I would like both of you leave. Kindly shut the door on your way out."

Mr. Phillips, knowing they would make no progress, opted to silently yield to Mr. Bennet's request. Elizabeth, being her father's daughter, had to get in the last word.

"As you wish, Papa. I would not wish to distress you any further."

Benign though her comment was, it did, indeed, distress him further. Her tone was that which she used with her mother as she prattled on about finding rich husbands or being tossed out into the hedgerows. It was dismissive and sarcastic, with a hint of disdain. His wife may never have picked up on it, but he knew it exactly for what it was. He had lost something in his daughter's estimation. And with that, the balance of his world shifted.

Elizabeth and Mr. Phillips retreated to the bench in the back garden. "Well, I do not know what I thought the outcome of our conversation would be, but it was not that." Elizabeth sighed. "I do thank you, uncle, for trying. It was quite nice to have a champion for once."

"I am sorry to say it is as I expected. It only came to a head rather more quickly than I anticipated." Mr. Phillips patted her hand. "I am also sorry your father disappointed you, Lizzie. It hurts when those we love let us down."

"I am disappointed but not entirely surprised. My father was correct when he called himself an indifferent parent. Only, now, the consequences of his indifference have the potential to be disastrous." There was a catch in Elizabeth's voice with this statement. It had been a trying day and they had not yet made it to breakfast.

"Lizzie, know this, I will not allow anything disastrous to befall you, your sisters, or any other young lady in this village. I have a suspicion that Mr. Darcy feels the same way. I believe he is a very good man."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "So you said. I had quite forgotten him in the emotion of the last few minutes. How shall we proceed as we await Mr. Darcy's evidence against Lt. Wickham?"

With another pat to Elizabeth's hand, Mr. Phillips smiled, "We bring in the silliest of sisters, how else?"


End file.
